veruspnpfandomcom-20200214-history
Living Magic
Living Magic Living magic is the magic of living creatures and covers life and death, thought and emotion, and shapeshifting. While most mages can affect living creatures one way or another, living magic can alter them directly. Living magic is completely unable to affect inanimate objects in any way, which means mages of the living family are much more limited than elemental mages in what they can do. An air mage is always surrounded by his chosen element – no matter where he goes, there’s air. (If there’s not, he probably has bigger problems to worry about.) A mind mage, on the other hand, can only affect creatures that have minds. If he’s on his own, he’s kind of stuck. Living mages also can’t directly protect themselves from physical harm in the way that elemental mages can. That said, living mages have a few things going for them. When it comes down to it most important things in the modern world tend to involve dealing with other people one way or another, and that’s what living mages specialise in. Living magic also tends to be harder to detect than elemental magic, and living mages can blend in with ordinary people more easily than mages from the other families (although part of that is probably because living mages tend to be more social). Finally, while living magic can only affect living creatures, it’s very good at affecting living creatures and within their field living mages outshine everyone else by a long way. Common types of Living Magic * Charm Magic * Death Magic * Life Magic * Mind Magic * Shapeshifting Magic Sample spells and info 'Read Emotion ' Action: ''Instant '' '' Duration: ''Instantaneous '' Disciplines: Control 1 '' Effect'' '' This spell allows a charm mage to read a targets emotional state, thus knowing exactly how the target feels without the need to ask or otherwise investigate. This spell is the reason for why Charm mages are often feared, and cherished as diplomats. To read a targets emotions the charm mage needs to roll control versus the DC of his targets wisdom. (DC of an attribute means base attribute +10) 'Empathic Manipulation ' Action: ''3 rounds of talking '' Duration: Instantaneous '' Disciplines: Power 2, Control 2 '' Effect'' '' This spell allows a Charm mage to nudge the natural path of a persons emotional track, so as to allow for somewhat longer ranging manipulations. So, should the Charm mage detect a target feeling hatred towards something, she would roll Control to the DC of the targets wisdom. Success would allow her to slide that particular emotional track to either love or greedy desire. (Sideways) or towards Blind hated or Dislike. (Up and down) This shift isn't sudden, rather it takes place over 8 - Mastery score days. 'Death bolt ' Action: ''Instant '' '' Duration: ''Instantaneous '' Disciplines: Power 4, Control 3 '' Effect'' '' This spell is one of the deadliest spells in a Death mages repertoire, it deals 1d8 points of critical damage at a range of up to 10 meters per Mastery score. This spell accomplishes its effect by blasting away a targets life energy, shutting down his vital organs. 'Claw of Hades ' Action: ''Instant '' '' Duration: ''Instantaneous '' Disciplines: Power 3, Control 2 '' Effect'' '' The mage conjures a construct in the form of a claw made out of pure negative energy, surrounded by a kinetic shield. The claw allows the mage to grapple his opponents and maneuver them around at range. This spell simply gives the mage the ability to work the grappling maneuver at range using his power + mastery score as his PM. While being held by the Claw of Hades, the target takes 1d4 points of lethal damage per round as the claw enervates their body. 'Self-Healing ' Action: ''Full-round '' Duration: Instantaneous '' Disciplines: Power 2, Control 2 '' Effect'' '' This spell is as simple as the title, it allows the life mage or a shapeshifter to heal herself from some of the most grievous injuries. The life mage heals 1d6 points of damage, per Mastery score. This spell cannot heal Critical damage. 'Assault body ' Action: Instant '' Duration: ''Instantaneous '' Disciplines: Power 3, Control 3 '' Effect'' '' This spell allows the life mage to assault the body of his enemies, causing blood vessels to burst, muscles to tear and cramp and all in a simple touch. This spell deals 1d8 points of lethal damage per mastery score. It has a range of touch. 'Copycat ' Action: 3 full round actions '' Duration: ''Instantaneous '' Disciplines: Power 2, Control 2 '' Effect'' '' Copycat, while a simple spell, is ome of the most feared spells in a shapeshifer's arsenal. It allows a shapeshifter to take on the likeness of another human being, to recognize the difference an observer must pass a Wis + perception roll at a DC of the casting mages Control. If the observer passes the roll, she recognizes some kind of inconsistency. 'Mindsight ' Action: - '' Duration: Constant '' Disciplines: Power 1, Control 2'' '' Effect'' '' The mage is capable of sensing the minds of living creatures, identifying their unique signatures and thus pick them apart without direct sight. This also allows themto see a mind through a wall, thus giving him line of effect or seeing them through darkness or the like. This has a range of 10 meters per mastery score. 'Suggestion ' Action: Full round '' Duration: Instantaneous '' Disciplines: Power 2, Control 3'' '' Effect'' '' The mind mage is able to implant a suggestion or course of action into a subject's mind, this suggestion cannot cause the target any arm and cannot be more elaborate than a simple sentence and relatively simple actions. The mind mage rolls against a targets Wisdom DC +2. On a success the mage can implant one single sentence as a suggestion the target must fulfill.